percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Andromeda Sanchez
History Is the half-sister of Greek Demigod, Derek Reyes , son of Plutus, God of Wealth. Her father, Justin Sanchez, is Mexican and Caucasian, her mother, Izadora Reyes, is Brazillian. She is a year younger than Derek. Appearance kat Andy is a very beautiful, fifteen year old girl. Personality Andy is described as rebellious and courageous. She's not afraid to try new things, a trait that she both hates and loves about herself. She can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. Andy is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to her powers, she gives very sound advice both to her friends and family Andy has a creative mind and a very good memory. She's also fiercely loyal to the people that she loves. Abilities *'Fighting Skills: '''Andromeda's brother, Derek Reyes, taught her things he learned at Camp Half-Blood, not wanting her to be defensless. She then trained her self in crossbows, bow and arrows, firearms, etc. *'Knowledge of Greek Mythology:' As her brother is a Greek Demigod, he taught her things about Greek Mythology, which she enjoyed, and later always looks up more information about it. *'Clear Sight:' Andy was born with the ability to see through the Mist, capable of seeing things for what they truly are. *'Mist Manipulation:' Not only can she see through the Mist, but she is also capable of manipulating it also. Andy has a great potential to perform magic and manipulate the Mist. This ability means she can alter mortals', demigods, etc. memories and perceptions, also she can use it to summon a 'Mistform'. This is because Hecate gave Andy the ability to, when she was born. Oracle of Delphi Abilities After Rachel Elizabeth Dare prepared her to become the Oracle of Delphi, and later gave it to her, Andromeda has become the Oracle of Delphi. She gained the following abilities; *'Prophecies:' As the new Oracle, Andy now has the ability to speak prophecies, although she sometimes won't remember them. She can also see the destinies of other, but she may also not remember it. **'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. **'Astral Premonition:' The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. **'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other Oracles by holding hands, palm to palm. **'Precognitive Dreaming: Andromeda is able to dream of the future, but it's also unpredictable as it's not yet decreed by the Fates. So she can't always rely on it. *'''Limited Clairvoyance: Andy is able to watch events in distant locations and times, particularly hidden things. She occasionally takes the place of a different person in her visions (such as Hippolyta, Andromeda, Medea, Atalanta, etc.). *'''Aura Reading: '''Andy can perceive auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health, power levels, or the targets moral alignment. She is also be able to sense auras surrounding inanimate objects under special circumstances. She can also soothe them too. Relationships Romance: Travis McReynolds Although never able to have a baby togethor, until Andromeda gives up being an Oracle, they still have a romantic relationship. Notes *There are four Oracles; the Oracle of Delphi (Andromeda Sanchez), the Oracle of Dodona (Angela Dawson), the Oracle of Phthiotis (Kimiko Yashida), and the Oracle of Lebadeia (Cordelia Prince). **All four will be included in the Series; and their whereabouts will be addressed. *Her mother's name, Izadora means Gift of Isis, as Isis is Izadora's mother's name. *Has traits of female figures in Greek Mythology: **Was chained to a rock, as a sacrifice- Andromeda (her namesake) **Is a huntress and is favored by Artemis- Atalanta Category:Oracle Category:Mortals Category:Mortal Category:The Lovely Dove Category:Females Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Prophecy of Ten Category:Sorceress Category:The Chronicles of Andromeda Sanchez Category:Andromeda Sanchez